The Most Beautiful Thing
by friendofbread
Summary: Can love overcome society's judgment? mpreg kratos lloyd
1. A NEW DAWN BEFORE SUNSET

_**The most beautiful thing**_

* * *

__

Author: Friend of Bread

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do not own any characters from Tales of Symphonia. I am not making any money writing this story.

Summary: They are in love. Will their love win against their enemies?

* * *

It was an awkward situation, but the awkwardness slowly faded. It was not so awkward that Kratos would say "This is really awkward" every time they met.

Because, they met almost every day.

That's what happened when you were father and son.

Lloyd did not think it was a very awkward situation either. He did think it was awkward enough that when he ran into his father he would sometimes _think_ "This is so awkward."

But the awkwardness again began to fade.

Kratos and Lloyd were in love.

It was the most beautiful type of love because they knew they could trust each other no matter what.

Their love was beyond bounds, beyond any other, they knew.

Sheena and Zelos's love was nowhere near as strong. Neither was Colette and Genis's love.

Some people discriminated against them, but they knew that in the end their love would prevail.

Today was their wedding day.

"I don't know Kratos, this is so sudden." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, it's just cold feet." Kratos said.

He smiled. "Look, all of your friends are here! Even though some bad people are mean and don't want us to get married, your friends care."

Lloyd looked outside and knew it was true. Colette was smiling at him. So was Genis. And even Raine didn't look mean anymore. "Ok dad. I trust you and I love you."

"Good, son. Good." Kratos smiled.

"Ok, get out of here now! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Lloyd pushed Kratos out of the tent.

Kratos looked up. The sun was shining and the sky was bright. He knew that today was the beginning of something beautiful.


	2. HONEYMOON OF GREAT PERIL

**PART TWO**

**HONEYMOON OF PERIL**

* * *

Kratos had spent nearly five thousand dollars on a sailboat for their honeymoon.

"Um, dad… honey…" Lloyd was confused. He didn't know what to call his daddy. "Why'd you buy us a sailboat? Neither of us know how to swim."

"We don't need to swim, Lloyd," Kratos said. "We will be able to sail everywhere we need to go."

But they had to walk to the store, not sail.

Later, they were sailing to Nantucket. Then they went to the port and sailors harassed them. They were from a narrow-minded southern town. And bigots.

Then they sailed somewhere else.

Suddenly Lloyd fell in the water!

"Oh no! I can't swim!" he screamed.

"oh no! Neither can I!" Kratos screamed.

So they stared at each other, Lloyd slowly choking to death on water.

"Darn it all," said Kratos. "I can't swim worth a damn."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. THE AMAZINGLY FELICITOUS RESCUE

PART THREE

* * *

THE AMAZINGLY FELICITOUS RESCUE

* * *

Kratos was screaming his head off and so was Lloyd, who was also thrashing mercilessly about and kicking up a storm of water. 

"NO NO NO MY SON IS DYING HE'S DYING!"

"No, he's not. I'm right here," said Lloyd, who was suddenly standing right next to him. He wasn't even wet.

"Wow! How'd you escape???"

"It wasn't so bad. I held my breath and then a boat came and rescued me, dad. My love." They kissed twice. And once on the cheek seven minutes later.

"So our boat's almost landing now," Kratos informed him. And then it did! They were in the land that time forgot.

"While we're here," informed Kratos, "we'll have to undertake new professions to conceal our identities and to provide for basic subsistence."

"Great. I will be a landowner," said Lloyd.

"And I, a baker."

"A baker? A baker of scones, waffles, or other sundries?"

"Dear God, Lloyd, I hadn't even thought of it! Whatever shall I bake???"

He figured it out, and before long they were hidden and prosperous.

That's when it began.

"Dad… honey" Lloyd said one morning, clutching his abdomen in pain. "I think it's finally happened."

Kratos was elated. "You mean…"

"Yes." Lloyd smiled. "I'm about to bear your son and grandson."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. WEIGHTY DECISIONS

WEIGHTY DECISIONS

* * *

Lloyd had to take the day off work. His body was tender, his back ached, and he was moody. 

Kratos was worried. "Lloyd, dear, what if the baby is a lemur?"

"I don't care. I'll love her either way."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kratos asked. He held onto Lloyd's hand and kissed it.

"I can tell because I have more mood swings." He said pleasantly.

"Let's name it in honor of your mother, Lloyd… sweetie." Kratos urged.

"Ok dad… honey" :) Lloyd was smiling because he liked his mother's name, and was happy knowing that everytime he looked at his new baby girl he could think about his mother, and how much she loved both him, and his dad, and how much their love was like her love for them.

They kissed again. "Tomorrow I'll help you deliver the baby."

Lloyd was offended! "You shouldn't have to deliver your own daughter and granddaughter."

But Kratos did. That's what makes him such a cool guy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

PS: I'm really sad that people hate this fic and I'm really trying to make it better! I want everyone to see how happy their love can be!


	5. EXECUTIVE DELIVERY DANGER

EXECUTIVE DELIVERY DANGER

* * *

Kratos is so scared. Lloyd is giving birth and nobody can help them because they are all Katz.

"We are Katz. We don't know about human babies," says the Katz people.

But Yuan (he is Kratos's friend and confident) helps them!

Lloyd holds his beautiful baby girl and cries.

"Why are you crying Lloyd?" Kratos asks. "The baby is not a lemur! She is beautiful and everyone loves her. See? Both Colette and Genis are happy!"

Colette and Genis smile at them. "We are so happy for you Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiles. "I know, I am so glad that she is safe. I am crying because discrimination may find her."

"We will protect her." Kratos assures him with a kiss.

"I trust you Kratos. Thank you!" Lloyd cries again, but this time out of happiness.

Kratos smiles. "Anna would be proud that her daughter and granddaughter is named after her."

* * *

Ok, after more mean reviews I had my mom help me with this chapter. The periods and commas and parenthesis and quotations and exclamation points should be better now.

Please leave me happy reviews! Kratos and Lloyd's love deserves it!


	6. DRAMATIC CHANGES OF FATE

**NEW CHAPTER**

"Lloyd you are my father."

"Actually, I am your son."

"That is right," Kratos replied.

Their son was named Karen. At first they believed it was a girl but it turned out to be a boy so they renamed it. Their baby.

Karen played hockey. He was the best hockey player on the league and was winning Olympic Gold Medals even though people who disliked them booed sometimes because they are bigots.

But an incidident happens one day!

Kratos and Lloyd driving to Kratos's son and grandson's game hits a wall! The car gets exploded! Kratos his head is hit. Now he has no memory of his love for Lloyd!

Kratos jumps into a helicopter and flies into Sylvarant and decides to join a group of elite warriors. Everyone is so impressed with Kratos! "Wow he is a sword man!" scream people.

Lloyd is at home crying.

He now knows Karen is dead, and he thinks Kratos died, too.

"I am going to suicide!"

* * *

To be coninued

People were mean but I was constructive and practiced writing in school so now I am good. I hope u like this chapter better and I can let u decide what happens next!!!!

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Will suicide Lloyd!?


	7. NEAR BRUSHES WITH DARK DEATH

Lloyd was about to jump into a vat of acid. He had spent many many years accumulating all the acid by squishing lots of lemons. Since lemons only grew in march, it took him a long time.

He was standing on the edge of the diving board, getting ready to dive, trembling and crying badly. "Poor poor Kratos and Karen are dead. I cant live any more."

But then a ghost shimmered up from below and its ghostly voice said, "dad it is me Karen! God does not want you to die, because Kratos, my father and grandfather, is still alive!"

Lloyd stopped sobbing and gasped, "What?"

"And God has made you pregnant again with another precious drop of sunshine. It is Kratos's baby, it blew on the wind into your womb. Now you must find Kratos and get him to be a new dad to his baby and grandson."

Karen disappeared.

But then Lloyd tripped, and then OH NO! He was falling into the vat of acid! But then it turned out that it wasnt acid, it was just lemon juice and it made him smell very nice. (Ah ha ha, did you think I was going to kill him? No way! He has to find Kratos! :)

Kratos got a strange feeling from where he was standing in Massechusetts. But he does not know why.

Sometimes he dreamed of kissing someone who he really loved, but then he wakes up with no memory. Kratos is very sad.

"Edgar longs for children," commented Robbie.

"I agree," agreed Sammy.

Kratos tried not to be embarrassed as he listened to them talk about that, but he blushed.

"Edgar is looking this way, stop talking about him." Robbie demanded.

Kratos looked elsewhere and said "Lloyd."

His new hobby was to collect seashells. He liked to make necklaces and bracelets from them.

"Doesn't Edgar look like a homosexual in that jewelry?" Robbie said.

They were bigots and hurt Kratos's feelings. Kratos walked away and his bracelets and necklaces clinked and suddenly something about that made him remember who he really was: not Edgar but Kratos!!

Oh my god LLOYD! My son the love of my life! He jumped in the water and began to float towards his son. He was a really good swimmer.

He didn't realize that Lloyd was also swimming towards him!

TBC


	8. THE DARKEST HOUR

"Come in. Come in."

Lloyd caught his breath. His anticipation glimmered, a Christmas light exploded in his chest.

Kratos. Finally it was Kratos again!

Kratos eyed the cup of tea in Lloyd's hand. He wore much distaste and disdain on his expressions.

Lloyd heart sink. "Dad it is me. Lloyd. Your son and your true love."

"I know no son."

"But I am pregnant with your baby girl! Her name is going to be Sunshine after mode of conception."

Kratos eyes widened. "Lloyd! I know you!"

"Dad I know you! I love you!"

They kiss and renew marriage vows, but terrible things happen when they try a second honeymoon.

They first sail back to Nantucket but sailors are still bigots there, so they attempt a cross country expedition to the North Pole.

They are almost there when a tire blows out and then Lloyd is having miscarriage!

"NO LLOYD NO!" Kratos scream.

"Why can't anyone help us????"

Lloyd weeps. Tears of sadness. "Not my baby."

"Oh son we can have another."

"No. My life is over. I have black pit not soul now and I want to die! DIE!"

Kratos cried too. Whatever would they do to repair such misfortune?

* * *

I had taken a stop for a long time bc of mean people but I decided now 4 people who enjoy my story that I am going to keep writing and you can't dissuade me from my course.


	9. LOVE IS HERE BUT NOT

LOVE IS HERE BUT NOT

Lloyd had miscarriage and Kratos was so sad. "My soul is sad!" says he.

Kratos has an idea to go to Katz village, so they do. Katz repair broken tire and Colette even flys them back to the north pole.

Colette is happy and their friend again, so is Genis.

Kratos takes Lloyd to beach so they can have another baby. "I will name her this time so that she won't be miscarriage." Kratos says.

Lloyd agrees and Kratos decides "Murgatroid."

Lloyd is so happy! "Murgatroid is perfect name of love for our baby!"

They kiss once and people say bad things about them because they are narrow minded and bigots but Lloyd and Kratos don't care and have another baby. It is a girl.

Murgatroid is good at racquetball and the best on the league, but one day something TERRIBLE happens!

Kratos is playing with Murgatroid and accidentally the ball goes through Murgatroid's head and Kratos's head except not all the way.

"Ouch!" says Kratos. Murgatroid doesn't say anything because he is dead!

Kratos weeps but doesn't know why because he doesn't remember Lloyd anymore or their dead son. He goes away to Pennsylvania to be a farmer.

Lloyd is sad and starts thinking of suiciding again.

* * *

I am writing again and getting mean reviews but I know people like want read about Lloyd and Kratos's love so I won't pay attention to the narrow minded people.


	10. CRIMSON HAPPENING AT MIDNIGHT

Kratos gived Lloyd 1 big hi five because they won a marathon.

He does not know this is his son because his memory is gone. "Good job, Peter." Lloyd say this sadly.

He does not know it is Kratos either because Kratos's amnesia.

He says, "Peter looks like my beloved Kratos" and cry sometimes.

"Where to shall we go next, Lloyd?" Kratos think, "There is something familiar about Lloyd. But what? BUT WHAT???"

He can despair of this at night but he don't know.

Two months ago they runned into each other on the sidewalk and LLoyd called him strange name.

"Kratos."

But Kratos said, "No. I am Peter."

Lloyd walked home. They ran together every day and then won a Marathon against Katz. They liked marathon.

But running lots with this mystery man who looked like his beloved father and true love did not soothe. Lloyd decided, "I am decided to suicide tonight."

He buys some noose. He buys a stool. He buys a hanging thing to attach to the ceiling.

"Now I am going to hang myself with this noose."

Lloyd a tear drips over his cheek. He steps on stool to kill himself.

"NMOOOOOOO!" Lloyd so shocked the stool falls but Kratos catched him!

"You are my new friend Lloyd and I cannot permit such a terrible action!"

"Let me die! My child died and my true love died also! I want to go to heaven and meet them."

Lloyd sobbing. Kratos picked him up and made love together. He still beleived his name is Peter. He said, "I will take care of you now."

Lloyd wakes up on the following afternoon and he is pregnant!

Maybe it was not Kratos but Peter was so much alike his heart throb.

"I will try to make family with this Peter man."

Kratos so happy Lloyd to marry him! But he wonderes. "He is so familiar."


	11. UPON THE WINDS OF SORROW

Lloyd took Kratos to the Quakers, telling him, "Just wait, with this new and profound religious experience, your memories will surely awaken!"

Kratos agreed and said, "I can't wait to remember Karen."

Lloyd laughed. Kratos was really such a cool guy!

But the Quakers were bigots and didn't want them because they had the most beautiful kind of love that only a father and son can have. Except they didn't right now because Kratos didn't remember Lloyd or Karen or Murgatroid.

An angel came to visit them. It was Zelos! With wings!

Zelos said, "Lloyd, if you convert to be a Quaker then God will give you a wind-baby."

Lloyd was so happy he told Zelos, "I will name the baby after you, Zelos, except I know it will be a girl so I will name her Zelosa."

But Kratos still doesn't remember anything, and the Quakers are still narrow minded bigots so they leave and go to a basketball game.

At the game, they throw a fly ball and it hit Kratos on the head! Oh no! Lloyd is so worried, but Kratos tells him "it's ok. It is safe, son. Dad will protect you from everything that will hurt you. Dad loves you. Dad is always going to be there for you. Dad loves you so much because you are so special and so beautiful. Your brown hair is so brown, and I love you so. And I will always be there no matter what my love. I love you so because you are the most important thing ever and I love you. You are the best son in the world and so special to me. You are the specialist thing that I ever did love with all my heart. And I will always protect you my beautiful, beautiful boy because I love you so."

Lloyd is so happy that Kratos remembers him that they decide to have a baby at the basketball game. The baby isn't born there though because it takes too long.

Kratos and Lloyd are so happy they roll off the bleachers together in a tangle of happiness and their wind-baby is conceptualized.

But then the worst thing happens! Kratos stands up and announces, "I am a soccer player."

Lloyd is sad because he knows Kratos has no memory again. "But you are not a soccer player, you are my dad and I love you!"

But Kratos does not remember him, and he is a soccer player, so he joins the soccer league in Alabama.

Lloyd follows him and knows that they will be together when their wind-baby is born. "Don't worry, Zelosa, you will have a father and grandfather soon."

* * *

So I got more mean reviews, but I practiced a lot more in school and my teacher said this story was good now. I will keep writing for the beautiful love that is Kratos and Lloyd! :)


	12. LOVE NEVER ACQUIESCES

"Kratos, honey, are you sure it's safe for little Betty in this ghetto?" Lloyd asked, eyeing the bombed out buildings skeptically.

"Sure it's safe," Kratos rap-battled back. "We be homies now."

Betty was the champion swimmer on the league, and she won more gold medals than Michael Phelps.

But one day A GANGSTER pushed her into the pool! The GANGSTER was a bigot and didn't appreciate Kratos and Lloyd's love. HE didn't understand that theirs was the most special and truest love that could ever be because they were father and son. HE wasn't loved by his father and hated that Kratos loved Lloyd so much. HE also hated that Kratos loved his Betty (daughter and granddaughter) so much.

Betty drowned in five seconds, and neither Kratos nor Lloyd could swim.

"Oh no, I can't swim, my poor Betty!" Lloyd wept, and Kratos also wept.

"Oh darn. DARN!!!" Kratos cried. "Why can't I swim?!"

Kratos tried to save Betty but half-drowned and forgot who he was. He splashed to the surface and cried "I am a merman!"

Lloyd wanted to suicide.

* * *

Btw, mean reviewers, _I_ do love Symphonia and Kratos and Lloyd more than anyone so I want everyone to feel their love like I feel it! Someday you should love Kratos and Lloyd as much as I love Kratos and Lloyd. I will write until everyone can love them too.


	13. UNENDING MIDNIGHT

Lloyd bought a journeyman's apprenticeship in Rwanda to try recovering his dignity. He has a resolution to himself. "I will no longer of Kratos be in love." He says this because girl told him Kratos is faking being amnesia and doesn't want to love him!

But then a Katz met him. The Katz was named Gilroy and psychic. He read LLoyds hand and said, "Someone loves you! Loves you so very much!"

Lloyd: a tear dripped over cheek. "I love him too!"

Kratos has his memory back. Something that was a great shock has come to him. He recalls Lloyd as the true love of his life but they are separated now! Oh no, what can he do? He decided to wonder.

"I will have to take a bicycle." But Kratos cannot find of a bicycle and then rides a moose. They arei n Africa on safaris. Lloyd is leading a safari. Lloyd watches Lions eat and decides, "I will let of the lions eat me because Kratos is not with me and my babys died."

He goes to the lions. They don't eat him right away (since they ate elk today) and instead he gets to live with them for a bit. Kratos sees him. A shriek. It resounded over valley. "NO LLOYD NO! Do not get ate by lions!" He rescue Lloyd.

"You do love me!" Lloyds tears are tears of happiness.

Kratos kissed him. "I do. Marry me again. And have more babys."

"OK."

To be continued

I am so happy to start getting nice reviews thank you guys!!!!!


	14. DEATH OF ALL HOPES AND DREAMS

**DEATH OF ALL HOPES AND DREAMS!**

Kratos gave it long thought/contemplation. He learned many truths about himself.

1) he was not a Mayan or Incan.

2) he loves Lloyd.

3) he loves babys too.

Together he invited Lloyd to dinner. "I wish to make a new start of it, my love, my pookie."

"OK." Lloyd grabbed his hand. They walked down the stairs. They walked down the avenue. Trees blew around them. Leaves fell on the ground. Red and white and sparkling. A sunset filled the air. A meadow breeze lush and tender sparked the first buds of May.

"This reminds me of... This reminds me of..." Lloyd is trying hard to remember.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Yes my love?"

Lloyd gasped. "I am in love with someone else! I am leaving you!"

He walked away.

Kratos fell to his knees. His scream was one of despair and desperate pain.

"!"

To be continued -don't worry they'll be in love again soon!


	15. MIDNIGHT DESPERATION OF DESPAIR

Kratos and Lloyd were in love again. It was the most beautiful love of their most favorite baby Jessamine that reunited them. Karen helped too.

"Dad, honey, what shall we eat for supper?" Lloyd asked.

"Nature will give us supper," Kratos said.

Kratos had taken to buying Lloyd many gifts. He bought him a pretty picture of a goat, a stalk of palm leaves, two shells with creamy centers, a sock without a hole in it, a love nest, several different honeys from a new breed of bees, one enhanced with magic and one just normal honey to taste good on toast, and he also bought Lloyd a sing song bird named Erica.

Nature had supper for them. It was a biscuit with jam and a turkey with gravy and two beetles fried in potluck style. When it did, they ate and were happy, but suddenly a BOAT appeared!

It growled at them angrily without rage.

"Lloyd I distrust this situation." Kratos pronounced. He was solemn.

Lloyd gasped. He clutched baby Jessamine close to him. Jessamine was teething and cried a lot. But he didn't know Jessamine's tooth growed long and sharp, and it stabbed in his neck.

"NOOO!" Screamed Kratos. He threw Jessamine overboard to stop her murder. And he grabbed Lloyd. "Honey breath I love you breath!"

Lloyd choked and gurgled but the power of Kratos's love made him learn to stop bleeding. And he realized that they needed to get remarried because they were so in love.

* * *

I am so happy people like these stories except for the haters but they don't matter b/c they just don't like Kratos and Lloyd even if they say that they do they lied. My mom says I am a good writer now so I am.


	16. HOPES CAST DOWN UPON THE ROCKS

Kratos declared that he is getting breathing room. He says this in order to get room to breathe because Lloyd is real close and asking him questions about their love.

"I need room to breathe," he instructed Lloyd. He scowled It was ferocious and yet tender somehow, a ltitle like a newborn fawn.

Lloyd's heart was so full of love for him he could not bear it. He took their daughter Anabelle by the hand and they walked off a bridge together. It was all so much worse when he dropped and smushed her but he lived with his guilt forever. That's why Kratos needed to barbecue for him to make up for it.

"Here. It is a turkey. I have seasoned it with sauces and made it very tasty." Kratos held out the turkey.

Lloyd ate it but he realized suddenly that this love such as theirs could not bear much more separation. He dressed at the beach, prepared to depart for somewhere beyond reason, perhaps a place like Spain or the Netherlands. "My father and true love is so kind and yet he does not truly understand me."

"I UNDERSTAND YOU!" Kratos screamed passionately.

He was standing in the sea to say this. It shows such a great feeling of true love that Lloyd kind of believed him but was mostly tired of standing and contemplating a long trip by himself.

"Ok."

So they got pregnant again and finally had a baby that lived many years who they loved so so much named Anna- Belle who had green eyes and brown hair and who loved baseball.

They were at Anna-Belle's abode and he was saying "Look look! I can do this!" and was swinging the bat around.

"He is so cute," Kratos said. "He is so cute that I am so happy he is my son and also my son's son. And I am so proud of him and he is the whole reason I am alive and happy, and if he died, I was just suicide because I am so sad at such a loss."

But then something terrible happened!

Anna-Belle swung his bat SO hard because he was such a good baseball player that he hit himself in the head and his head smashed like a smashed mellon on the beach.

Lloyd screamed in angry anger and terror and Kratos said he was so traumatized. And then, something even worse happened!

Kratos said , "No! It cannot be! It was my son and he is so cute that I am so happy he is my son and also my son's son. And I am so proud of him and he is the whole reason I am alive and happy, and if he died, I was just suicide because I am so sad at such a loss."

Then he realized that his son and his son's son had died a terrible death and he screamed and was all full of trauma, so his memory went away.

"My name is Duncan," he said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lloyd.

But Duncan/Kratos was already gone to explore the Aegean Sea.

TO BE CONTINUED

So what to you think? I'm sorry I've been away so long I finally graduated from 11th grade and now am back to write for you! Thank you for all those good review! I know that hater's gotta hate but that nice people out there like you are nice and don't hate.


	17. DELIVERENCE PREVAILS OVER SHAME

Kratos consulted Lloyd about a building he was designing. "It is going to be twelve stories tall and made completely of wood."

Lloyd was excited. But the problem was, they were in the middle of the fire pits of South Asia so the building might burn down pretty fast.

"No, it won't." Kratos say.

But so they build it, and so does their son, Bartholomew. Bartholomew was an artist and very sensitive. He lived on the top floor. But then it burned down. Bartholomew died.

"This is your fault" screamed Krotos at Lloyd. "You did not warn me that you had not put on a protective on a protective fire shield made of mermaid dust!"

Lloyd was sad.

Kratos joined the foreign service and fell in love with a person named Kitty Bettina and Lloyd was so betrayed he jumped off the building they'd built together. But he only fell into a hole that led all the way to the other side of the planet where he woke up in Japan.

Kratos was leading a SWAT team in a terrible raid on junkies and prostitutes. And he was so shocked when he ran into Kratos, who was already pregnant again with his baby! "My son my love I forgot about you! I am sorry can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Lloyd said. And had their new baby who died at birth, but it was okay it brought them together.

TBC


End file.
